Dark Hearts Collide
by Twisted-seal
Summary: This the story, of one incredible women's journey, through the bowels of planet Earth as she seeks to discover true love, with the Winchester brothers, among many other people.
1. Deark Hearts Collide

Her name: Amay (pronounced Amy) Zing Singer-Milligan.

Summary: Amay Zing Singer-Milligan was never just your average girl. There was always something different about her... But only a select few knew what that was. She was a hunter, just like her "cousins" Sam and Dean and her uncle Bobby. But there was something else that no one knew about her. She was a fallen angel who had sworn herself over to the devil. Then she found out what the devil wanted from her, and she refused to give it and ran, in return, the devil sent his demons after her. Now, she must rely on the Whinchesters to help her stop the devil and get back into Heaven!

The night was dark. Darker than it usually was in heaven, even though I don't remember anything about Heaven. The memory of what I would remember if I did remember, still fresh in my extremely large brain. There was a light in the sky. The light reminded me of the forms of the angels, my brethren, who I was extremely close to, we were best friends. I was iwith/i all of them. I feel it necessary at this point to tell you everything I am capable of as an extremely ultra mega superstar powerful archangel, with a keyblade. I can do anything imaginable. This includes but not limited to, altering reality, speaking to snakes and dinosaurs, killing everybody by flickin my hair at them, and summon my keyblade. Not to mention, I'm the best damn dancer in all of Heven. I also have thte magical abilty to get into Hogwarts and to get as many pieces of candy I want. I got in, but didn't attend Hogwarts because I am too sart and old to be in that school. Plus, I know everything already.

Today was my first day in the human world as the fallen angel I didn't know I was. Today my ass length platinum blonde hair, was braided in 5 million braids, I counted, and I spray painted stricks of pink in it because I belive that pink shows my chipper personality, which I will not be showing. It is because I am a hunter, and hunters aren't shippers. My eyes are the color of the purple sky at Twilght and they very often bleed down my face, but I never cry because I'm a hunter, and hunters do not cry. I am very pale, I am as pale as the palest pail of the pale becaue I am an angel and hunters are not angels. Except in my case, because I'm one of a kind. M outfit currently consisteset of a bright bright bright black loin cloth and black fich net stockings. I wore a pink polo, that was 5 sizes too small and I wear a zero because I'm really thin, but I'm not anorexic.

THE FUCKING LOVING END! :D

P.S. Dean and Sam Winchester love me. So does Castiel, but I call him Cassy-boo-boo. Lucy loves me too. And God. And Gabreil. And so does Chuck. And so does the late John Winchester. And sodoes Micheal. EVERYBODY LOVES ME!


	2. The Birth of A Hereo

Summery: In this 2nd chapter of Amay Zing Singer-Milligan's story, she embarks upon a journey of self discover where in she must face the horrors of her magnificent past, which is soo magnificent it is not limited too, several shopping sprees, 16 babies, and a pet T-rex (LOL! Incredible-Walrus this is totes for you! XD). Not to mention, her run in with Crowley, the awesomely hot demon trader and Balthazar the amazingly British sex angel!

It was day, but I stayed inside because I hate how bright it is outside because when I'm in the sun, I totally glow but not like those stupid vampires in Twilight because those are just dumb! Like seriously, vampires who sparkle? Uh, but I hate going out in the sum because I glow, not sparkle, even though I'm not a vampire, but a hunter who use to be a greatly loved archangel. Though I don't remember that I was an archangel.

I made my way through the streets in a long tan trenchcaot that Cas gave to me because he like totes loves me and loves giving me his things, cause he likes showing everyone I'm his. Though under the trenchcaot I'm wearing Sam's favorite shirt & Dean's pants. Plus I have Bobby's hair on my head. They gave me their stuff cause they all love me, but I don't love them because I'm a hunter and hunters don't love. I only have eyes for my new boyfriend, Gabirel. Which is who I'm going to go see now, even though it's bright outside and I hate being outside in the sun.

THE FUCKING LOVING END!

ps I ran into Balthazar and when he saw me he had hearts in his eyes and totes said he loved me and I said I love him too but I already y have a bofriend, but he said he didn't care and so we went to las vegas and got married but not really married because I'm a hunter and hunters don't get married.


End file.
